


Noise

by KyrieFortune



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, yeah that actually is a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyrieFortune/pseuds/KyrieFortune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Outside, there's noise, surely someone is dueling, someone else is having a party, up in the glass towers of the Tops, or in some shelter down where the Commons live - but the subtle groans and the heat of their breath sticking on their skin is more than enough, they don't need any other noise."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut written right after I watched episode 59 and ignored real life obligations (and my own writing style as well - tried something more minimal and grittier? Nah).  
> Comments are super duper appreciated ;3;

**S** hinji spies from the door and whispers to Crow «Are the kids asleep?».

«Yeah» Crow answers «fast asleep».

Shinji nods and finally feels relaxed enough to rest on a chair.  «Thank god, I thought they were going to keep babbling for the rest of the night».

«Oi, want coffee?».

«It's late».

«I'll make coffee for us then».

Shinji sighs and loses his sight on a random spot on the couch, scratching his thumb over his chin, while Crow warms two cups of water and makes what he calls coffee, but it's really just a cheap mix stored in a tin can dunking in hot water that pretends to be coffee, when it's really just dirty water with a vague hint of caffeine that wasn't enough to make them stay awake. They drink it in silence, they cannot talk a lot, their throats are dry after a whole day of teaching things to Crow's kids, or at least attempting to. They simply look in front of them, staring at absolutely nothing in particular, waiting for a signal from the other.

Shinji's cup has already cooled off and is still half full, when Crow reaches the bottom of his and lightly kicks his legs. Shinji kicks him back and stands up, but he accidentally drags his chair and makes a terrible noise on the floor that prompts a hit on his arm. «You'll wake them up!» Crow whispers in protest. Instead of answering, Shinji grimaces in his "I didn't mean it I'm sorry" face.

Crow stands up as well, and unlike Shinji he doesn't make a noise, and he heads to his room. Shinji follows him, and he barely waits for the sound of the lock to prey on Crow's neck with bites and kisses and grunts. Crow lets out a strangled grunt on his own and bites his lip. He never has been the type that makes a lot of moans, none of them is. Shinji's hands are quick to grab Crow's jeans and unbutton them and unfasten his belt, letting the whole thing fall down and the buckle clank on the floor, and his fingers are even quicker to slide under Crow's underpants and squeeze the base of his cock.

Crow jerks back and elbows him. «Use the bed, you idiot» he groans. Shinji lifts his hands and Crow turns around and pushes his lips onto Shinji's, there's still the aftertaste of cheap coffee but he couldn't care less, he pushes the other onto his bed and breaks the kiss to take off his shoes and pants, and then to reach Shinji's pants and take them off. There's already a half-hard bulge under the fabric, and it takes him a few moments to remove boots, trousers and underwear, and then each other's hand is jerking the other's dick with chaotic ups and down.

Outside, there's noise, surely someone is dueling, someone else is having a party, up in the glass towers of the Tops, or in some shelter down where the Commons live - but the subtle groans and the heat of their breath sticking on their skin is more than enough, they don't need any other noise.

They take off what other clothes they have on and bite each other's lips, slide their tongues in each other's warm mouth. Their bodies are so close, their erections are practically stroking each other. Crow could easily spit on his fingers, pry Shinji's asshole open and have a good fuck, he deserves one once in a while, but he doesn't, instead he grabs his cock and presses its head onto Shinji's, and they kiss and frot and the only noise is their noses breathing deep and the squeaking of the bedframe's springs.

It doesn't take long, before Shinji comes and stains his abdomen, and Crow soon follows, the drips of cum trapped between his fingers. He takes a second to catch his breath and then he mutters «How horny were you?».

«A lot» Shinji admits, and he brushes one of Crow's marks, a bit lazy, a bit fascinated, even tho he sees them so near at least once a week. Crow reaches for a tissue and cleans Shinji's stomach and his hand.

«Hey, may I stay for the night?» Shinji asks.

«You don't have to ask me» Crow answers with a smile and ruffles his hair.

Outside, there are motorcycles, people singing loudly over a bottle of fake whisky, somewhere someone is even screaming for help for sure, but they're all outside. Inside, there aren't noises, except for the mattress creaking when either Shinji or Crow turns around and random babbles in their sleep. They don't need any other noise in the night, there are already too many during the day.


End file.
